The Hunger
by iheartcoco
Summary: Sixteen year old Sirius Black feels a lack of control in his life. His world seems more confusing and troubled than ever, but after being struck by an illness Sirius discovers a way he can keep control - even if it means risking his life to ensure it.
1. Illness

_**When A Volcano Meets A Tornado **_**will be finishing up soon and (before starting its sequel) I'll be taking a short break from the world of Teddy and Victoire. I've already started plans for my next chaptered fic, so before _When A Volcano Meets A Tornado _ends completely I want to give you all the first, small chapter of my next fic. A teaser chapter, one might call it. I'll be adding more as soon as _When A Volcano Meets A Tornado _is over. In the mean time, please leave a review! **

**Warning: C****ontains swearing, an eating disorder, slash, and light sex scenes. SiriusxRemus.**

* * *

><p>"You're quiet," James Potter observed, eyeing Sirius Black over the copy of the Quidditch magazine he had been reading.<p>

Sirius, who had been sat with his boiling forehead pressed against the cool window of the Hogwarts Express, merely mumbled, "I feel a bit sick."

Remus Lupin eyed his boyfriend with concern. He leaned over to gently place a scarred hand on Sirius's head. "Jesus Sirius, you're on fire!" He observed, his amber eyes widening in alarm, "You had better go to Madam Pomfrey the moment we get in to Hogwarts."

"What, and miss the feast?" James said.

"Oh God, stop talking about food," Sirius moaned as his stomach heaved. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his pounding headache.

"Speaking of food, I wonder when the trolley's coming round. I could murder a pumpkin pasty…" Peter Pettigrew groaned. Sirius cracked open an eye to glare at him. "Sorry," Peter mumbled, glancing down at his shoes.

"You don't need anymore more pasties, Wormtail, believe me!" James teased, jabbing Peter in his podgy stomach with the tip of his wand. Peter yelped and, not unexpectedly, the two of them dived on each other, embarking in a play fight.

"Can you two just be quiet?" Remus snapped as Sirius's head slipped down the window and he turned a worrying shade of green.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the sunset outside disappeared and was replaced by the intriguing glow of the moon. Remus stared out at it, feeling fortunate that it would remain a crescent for the next two weeks. The Marauders changed in to their Hogwarts robes, Sirius groggily so, and moments later the train had come to rest on its tracks. The sounds of compartment doors could be hear sliding open and banging shut all over the train, and the very ground seemed to shake as the stampede of Hogwarts students ran down the halls.

"You all right?" Remus asked Sirius, who by now looked absolutely awful.

"Just get me to Madame Pomfrey," Sirius ordered in a croaky voice, leaning against Remus for support as they left the train and stepped out on to Hogsmeade station. It was blessedly cooler out here than it had been on the packed train.

The Marauders clambered in to one of the self-drawn (or so they thought) carriages awaiting them outside the station. For Sirius the journey couldn't end sooner; he spent most of it trying not to vomit as he bumped from up and down whilst the carriage rode over the rocky track towards Hogwarts. It eventually arrived and the boys followed their fellow students towards the great front doors. They were welcomed inside by the stern Professor McGonagall, who took one look at Sirius and said, "Lupin, you had better take Mr Black straight to the hospital wing!"

"That's where we're headed, Professor," Remus replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "If he can't make it to the feast I shall ensure that some food is brought up to him."

At her words Sirius suddenly heaved and a great cascade of vomit came flying out of his mouth. It splattered on to the floor. Professor McGonagall jumped back with a grimace whilst the rest of her students cried out in disgust and delight. Wrinkling her nose, Professor McGonagall wiped the vomit from the gleaming marble floor with one flick of her wand. Remus was already dragging Sirius towards the hospital wing.

When they entered the room Madame Pomfrey was tucked away in her office, reading a thick romance novel, obviously not expecting to have any casualties this early on in the term. She looked up as Remus and Sirius bounded in. She sighed and marked her place in her book with a Honeydukes sweet wrapper before getting up to attend to her duties.

"What's happened here?" She demanded to know as she lead a trembling Sirius over to one of the beds.

"He wasn't well all through the train journey, miss. He's just been sick in the Entrance Hall," Remus explained. He was frowning in panic as he watched Sirius slump against his cushions.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Very well. Thank you for escorting him, Mr Lupin. You may go," She said.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Remus fretted.

"Mr Black will be just fine here with me," Madame Pomfrey insisted. Remus nodded and reluctantly turned to leave. As he reached the door, Madame Pomfrey called, "The first new moon is in two weeks time, is it not?"

Remus, who couldn't believe Madame Pomfrey's lack of discretion, quickly glanced around the empty halls before facing back around and quickly nodding. He entered the Great Hall five minutes later, ignoring the stares as he slipped in between James and Peter. The Sorting was nearing it's end, and James didn't speak until it was over.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Madame Pomfrey said he'll be fine," Remus assured him.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," James said.

"Probably just something he ate," Peter said, his mouth stuffed with mashed potato. James stared at his friend with a slightly revolted look before helping himself to some chicken pie. Remus, desperately hoping that Sirius wasn't suffering from anything too dire, did the same.


	2. A Grand Entrance

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating this fic until _When A Volcano Hits A Tornado_ was over, but I've had this second chapter sitting around for a while and I felt the need to post it. Can I just add, thanks to everybody who put this on alert! **

* * *

><p>The next morning Sirius woke up around midday, feeling even worse than her had the night before. Madame Pomfrey fussed over him with medicines, trying to encourage him to drink plenty of water and nibble thin pieces of toast. However whenever Sirius swallowed one bite he was instantly throwing it all up again. The only thing he could do was sleep and pray that soon it would all be over.<p>

James, Remus, and Peter came to visit him after dinner. They carried with them the notes they had taken between themselves during lessons and updated Sirius on all of the news from their first day back. Sirius could only croak feeble replies and gulp at his water as they talked. Later James announced that he had to go and speak to the Quidditch team to discuss their first practice, and Peter of course followed him. Remus lingered by the bed.

"I can stay with you, if you like," He offered to Sirius.

"'S all right, I'll be lousy company," Sirius replied.

"You don't have to speak at all. Sleep if you have to, I'll be here when you wake up," Remus insisted.

Sirius had to smile. "Really Moony, go. I'm sure you're itching to start your homework," He teased.

Remus grinned back. He leaned over and kissed Sirius on his forehead, shocked to feel how hot it still felt.

"Don't do that, you'll catch something," Sirius warned.

"I don't care, I've missed you too much," Remus argued. He refilled Sirius's water glass for him then left, leaving Sirius alone to sleep once more.

_A week later_

"Honestly, I feel just fine. Amazing, even," Sirius said earnestly as Madame Pomfrey checked his temperature.

"It was probably just a very nasty bug," Madame Pomfrey muttered, she sighed, "Very well, Mr Black. You may go, but make sure you come back if any of your symptoms return!"

Sirius grinned at her, simply glad that he was allowed to finally leave.

The bell for the first lesson of the day had chimed ten minutes ago, which meant that Sirius could surprise his fellow classmates with a grand entrance. He appeared outside the door to the Charms classroom, pushed it open with a flourish, and bounded inside. "I survived!" He cried, flinging out his arms to address the whole room. By unfortunate coincidence, tiny Professor Flitwick was pottering past, and as Sirius's right arm flew out it knocked Professor Flitwick half away across the classroom.

The class errupted in to fits of shocked laughter, and, although he felt a little guilty, Sirius quickly bowed. Lily Evans shot him an angry look as she got up to check that Professor Flitwick was unharmed. Sirius winked at her.

"Nice one," James muttered as Sirius flopped down at the desk in front of him.

Remus simply shook his head in exasperation, but was too happy to see his boyfriends return to complain. Peter spent the next ten minutes excitedly miming the scene, long after everybody else had gotten over it.

After Charms it was time for Potions, and all four Marauders walked together to their next class this time. James and Remus were deep in conversation about James's next Quidditch practice when Sirius suddenly froze in his steps. He slowly sank to his knees, pressing his head against them. He felt as if he was swaying from side to side and lights popped in front of his eyes.

It sounded as if a waterfall were crashing down around him, but Sirius managed to make out Remus crying, "Sirius, are you all right?" as he shook him hard on the shoulder.

"'M fine," Sirius mumbled as the lights dissolved and his ears stopped ringing. Shakily he got to his feet.

"You had better go back to the Hospital Wing," Remus said sharply.

"No, it's fine," Sirius insisted, a moments thought later he added, "I've barely eaten in a week, I've just realised."

"We'll go straight to the kitchens then," James said firmly.

Even Remus, who didn't like to break rules, didn't object. Sirius's stomach rumbled all the way to the kitchens, he couldn't believe he had gone so long without eating. The Hogwarts elves were well acquainted with the Marauders, and were over joyed to serve them platters of sandwiches and cakes. Sirius quickly wolfed his portion down. He smiled.

"That's better," He exclaimed, patting his stomach.

"Top nosh," James nodded to the nearest house elf, who squealed and skipped off to tell her friends of James's approval.

They sauntered in to class some twenty minutes after the bell. Professor Slughorn, who was always cheerful and good natured, only lightly lectured the four of them on being late to his lesson. They settled down and began taking notes on how to make a Hair Regrowth potion. By the end of the day, it could safely be said that the Marauders were fully back to normal, Sirius's illness simply a minor blip in their school year.


End file.
